Many consumers use products in the form of a fluid that can be dispensed from containers by being sprayed on a variety of surfaces, such as windows, wood finishes, bathroom tiles, bathtubs, sinks, and many others. Typically, the fluid contains chemical agents used to clean, polish, disinfect, etc., such surfaces. These products often are sold as a package that includes a container, which holds the fluid, and a hand-actuated spraying device. The hand-actuated spraying device is connected to a dip tube, which is typically a straight, plastic, hollow tube (i.e., a dip tube) extending from the spraying device approximately to the bottom of the container. The hand-actuated spraying device includes a pump actuated by, for example, a trigger, so that when the trigger is pulled, the fluid is withdrawn from the bottom of the container through the tube and the hand-actuated spraying device, to be dispensed onto the surface to be cleaned.
When cleaning various places within the house with such products, a consumer often tilts the container at a severe angle to reach difficult-to-reach places, such as a shower head in a shower or around a toilet bowl. A problem with apparatuses of this type is that as the volume of fluid is dispensed and the level reaches the bottom of the container, it becomes difficult for the spraying device to withdraw the fluid from the container, especially if the container is tilted at a severe angle. The reason for this difficulty stems from the fact that the fluid is forced by gravity into the lowest bottom region of the container, which may result in, if the fluid level is low enough, the dip tube coming completely out of the fluid. If the consumer continues to actuate the trigger in this condition, the fluid remaining in the dip tube will be pumped out and the hand-actuated spraying device will begin pumping air. Often, the result is a messy foam dispensed from the spraying device. This is undesirable.
Also, there is an issue of cost, which is related to the ease of manufacturing the device. A product that always pumps fluid, but costs substantially more than products that function less well (but cost less) will not compete in the marketplace.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device that enables a consumer to withdraw fluid from a dispensing container, even when the fluid level is low and the container is tilted at an angle. Also, the device should be cost effective.